Blood
by Caitlynnn
Summary: She had cancer and they were best friends. One conversation led to another which led to another that made Eli change his mind about life and how fragile it actually is... Once you love someone there is no turning back.. You would do anything for them..
1. Chapter 1

"_It was the only woman you ever loved that got _

_Burnt by the sun too often when she was young._

_And the cancer spread and it ran into her body and the blood,_

_And there's nothing you can do about it now."_

_-Blood, The Middle East. _

For some reason Eli loved hospitals. There was something about walking

down the white halls and getting glimpses of peoples lives that really intrigued Eli. A hospital wasn't just a building... It was the house of the broken.

People die everyday, and for every death in the hospital there was a life being born to make up for them. There are people who commit suicide and they stay in the psychiatric ward. People from all kinds of backgrounds lay in hospital beds.

But Eli wasn't here to admire the broken people. No, he was here to work.

Eli walked down the hall, his badge swinging back and forth. His two coffee's in one hand. The nurses smiled at Eli and he barely smiled back. They opened the automatic doors for him and he nodded heading to the back. Numerous of kids were on the beds cunnula in their nose. Most of the kids lost all of their hair, some kids having a bit left, as others had wigs. Eli couldn't help it but be thankful for his wavy black hair.

The kids all knew who Eli was, they all said hi and he said hi back. He was no stranger here.

"Hey Eli." Danica said, she was working on a kid. "How's the chemo?" He asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "It sucks. But whatever." he said and then laughed. "Well you'll be thankful for it later." Eli said smiling.

The girl he was looking for was all the way in the back.

"Is Sam back there?" he asked Danica and she nodded. "She is in a bit of a drama queen mood though. It's just the lack of sleep and the new meds she's on." Danica said and Eli got it.

As Eli went towards the back, moving the curtain and beheld Sam Marie Johnson. "Hey," Eli said quietly. Sam was reading a book and looked up. She sighed and said,"Hey." she went back to her book.

"Here. You asked me for it yesterday and were pissed because I forgot. So you better drink it." Eli gave her the coffee.

She looked up from her book and took it rolling her eyes. "Thanks." she took a sip and then looked back at Eli. "You came early," she told him looking at her phones clock. He shrugged a bit. "No big deal. You don't pay so don't worry about it."

He laughed a little sitting on the edge of the bed. It was hard watching her deteriorate. But he knew that he needed to be himself, no need to watch himself.

"So." Eli sighed and then said, "How are you feeling?" he looked at her this time. She went through seven different emotions and then answered, "Pissed." she said and the she laughed, "They have me on new antidepressants." she shrugged it off and Eli remembered.

"Right. I have to give you a new prescription." he wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to her. "That should last you another month." She looked down at the paper and whispered to herself, "If I live that long..." Eli heard it but he didn't say anything.

"Can I tell you something?" Sam asked whispering and Eli nodded.

"Of course." he whispered back.

She smiled for a brief second and then she said, "You're my best friend.," she told him and Eli didn't know what to say. For some reason he loved Sam.

It wasn't a romance love. But his love for Sam was more than a sister and more of a friendship but wasn't even close to a romance love. He wasn't sure what it was. But he knew she was going to die. He hated being reminded that he only had so much time with her. She had been terminal for a few years now and recently her health was getting a lot worse and he had no idea how to handle it.

"I've never had a best friend." she told him and then broke out into a goofy smile. "But you get me Eli Goldsworthy." Eli couldn't help it but smile now.

"And I finished the book." she handed the book to him and he took it.

"But she did look back and I love her for that, because it was so human." Sam quoted and Eli nodded.

"Slaughterhouse-Five, Kurt Vonnegut." he said and the put the book in his bag.

"I have another book for you. I figured you'd finish it by now..." he said as he dug into his bag.

"So I know it's not really the books you like to read but give it a try please," Eli said as he brought the book out.

"Looking For Alaska." Sam said and then read the back.

Eli faintly smiled and added, "Alaska reminds me of you," he said as he watched her read the back and she couldn't help it but smile. "How so, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

And he answered, "Because she's a moody bitch." he said and she laughed so loud and so hard that she cried.

Danica came walking in the room and was a little surprised. "What is going on here?" she asked and Eli shrugged and so did Sam.

"We're just talking." He smiled at her and she walked away shaking her head.

"That was great." Sam replied.

"I'm fucking tired." She said again, and then added, "Sleep fights cancer."

"Yes, but I just got here so your sleeping will have to wait." Eli said again, grabbing the book and then opening it up. "No, I was kidding. Alaska is a moody bitch but she's hot and well actually intelligent." He said again and then shrugged.

"Are you calling me hot?" She asked and then shook her head. "Don't answer. I have cancer. I look gross." She told him and then took the book.

"Its an YA book." She said bluntly and Eli nodded. "You need to get over your hate for YA books. Not all of them are bad. And John Green is brilliant."

So Sam took the book with a smug look on her face as she put it on her bedside.

"I think I might go home tomorrow." She said with a happy smile on her face. "That makes me happy." She said again. Eli nodded.

When terminal cancer kids get to go home that means they're on their deathbed. Although she probably knew that she was going to die.

"I brought you some work. Your mom told me to give it to you." He handed her the paper and she took it and then looked at it.

"So are you my counselor or are you my tutor?" She mocked rolling her eyes at the work and looking at it.

"Neither. But she said I could convince you to do it." He laughed a little and then Sam perked up a bit, "Let's go outside."

And so they did. Sam took her oxygen tank with her that was pumping fluids into her. Sam was only sixteen and Eli turned twenty-two in October.

"Here's your bag," Eli set it by her feet. They sat down on the bench and Sam got a blunt out and she was ready to smoke it.

"I can't believe you still smoke weed." Eli said, taking his notebook out.

"It helps my anxiety. Some people say it helps either leukemia or some shit. I don't do it everyday. I hardly ever do, but Danny scored me some, meaning barely enough for two smokes." She lit it and inhaled, coughing and wheezing a bit.

"What are you anxious about?" Eli's "business side" coming out. His job was to listen. He wasn't really a counselor but he was sort of a Chaplin. He didn't have a religion but a want to help teenagers. He wasn't sure why he chose it as a job per say, but his writing column was a bit slow these days he was on the brink of getting fired. He still had dreams of creating a book and being on the New York Time's bestseller list. But for now this paid well enough to live in apartment.

"Dying. And what comes after." She blew smoke rings and coughed a bit.

"My hair is starting to fall out. My cheeks are chubby and I look unhealthy all the time." She shrugged and then thought of something.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked abruptly.

"Sort of." If fuck buddies count, then yeah, Eli had a girlfriend.

"What does 'sort of' think of your job?" She finished and then stomped on the blunt.

"We're not close like that." Eli said quietly. They weren't close at all. Their bodies were close but not so much emotionally.

She sucked in air then let it out slowly. "Must be nice having someone."

"Not always."

"How so?" She asked very intrigued now.

"Because there is no love then there's no point."

"Do you love your girlfriend, Eli?"

"No."

She laughed then shook her head. "Then why be with someone if there's no love. You're contradicting yourself."

"I know," Eli groaned, "I'm just saying, sometimes its good to be alone. People hurt you."

"Eli, I'm dying. I've never been kissed or gone out on a date or got to hold someone's hand who's my age, or got to act stupid, or gone out into a freaking field out in the middle of nowhere to look at the stars. I've never had the chance to act cheesy with someone. I mean no one has ever broken my heart because they weren't brave enough to break it or even come close to it. The most sad thing is though…. I've been brave enough to break my own heart."

For a moment Eli didn't say anything. The mind of a teenager was by far the most complex and complicated thing that had ever been created.

"You teach me so much." Eli said and then got up.

"Lets go." He extended his hand and she took it as they went inside.

As they walked down the hall Eli began to look at his life and his choices that he made because there was always something missing it in and he didn't know what it was. But something spoke to him and he didn't know how to control it. But he knew what he had to do.

He was on a mission.

**I know it's a little weird. **

**But I promise it will get better. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Adam, Fiona, Clare will be making an appearance throughout the story so it isn't just totally going to be Eli. His past is a big part of this story. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Degrassi only Sam. **

Eli had risen early the next morning pulling on a shirt and pants and took his car keys heading outside to his car. He wasn't sure if Sam was transported yet to her home but he needed to go to the hospital and check up on some other kids. His main patient was Sam but every once in a while he'd talk to the other kids in the cancer wing.

So when he got there he went towards the back of the hospital and saw that there was blood on the floor. Nurses were rushing to Danny's aid and Eli looked concerned.

"What happened?" He asked Danny and Danny shrugged. "You know the usually. Wasn't prepared for the chemo I guess." He said again he took a drink of water and Eli nodded.

"Is Sam here?" He asked Danny and he shook his head.

"She said bye to me this morning. She's going home I guess." Danny said coughing up blood. Eli sighed, he hated seeing kids in pain but he knew that this was a normal thing for him. Eli knew that he shouldn't look so worried but he couldn't help it. The cancer kids don't want to be treated like cancer kids. They want to be treated normal. So Eli patted his shoulder and went to the back looking to see if Sam left anything.

There was nothing.

He nodded to himself and his phone rang. He looked at the number and then he shook his head.

"Hello," He said into the phone and she merely screamed. "ELI I HAVE GREAT NEWS." Serena squealed and then he waited.

"I JUST GOT DEAD HAND TICKETS FOR YOU AND I TONIGHT."

That surprised Eli for a second but he didn't say anything. "Wow." He said again and then chuckled.

"I don't think I can go tonight. I got a class tonight." He said exiting the hospital to his car.

"Sorry," He said as he hung up the phone.

He shook his head shutting his phone off as he went over to Sam's house and he knocked on the door lightly. Her mom answered and beckoned him in.

He knew where her room was and he went back there. She was waiting for him. She looked at him and smiled and made room for her on the bed.

"I'm home." She said and Eli nodded.

"How's the cancer?" Eli asked as he sat down.

"Pretty good. How's the love life?"

"Undetermined." Eli answered.

"No seriously, how do you feel?" He looked into her light green eyes and got lose. She didn't say anything because her eyes were telling him a story.

"No seriously, Eli," She mocked him, "I'm fine." She held up the bottle, "Pain killers help speed up the process." She smiled a bit.

"Did you finish Looking For Alaska?' Eli asked and she nodded looking down. "Do you… have anymore John Green books?" She said a bit embarrassed.

Eli laughed and looked into his workbag and gave her a hardback blue book. "Here you go." He knew she'd get sucked into John Green's brilliant words.

"I hate you," She laughed examining it.

"Oh." She said bluntly. "The irony Eli," She rolled her eyes. "It's a cancer book."

Eli nodded, "Don't judge John Green. That's his best book yet. Now read up."

She shook her head and put the book on her table. "So," She huffed. "How are you?" She asked smiling.

"Good. I was supposed to hang out with my girlfriend tonight but I ditched her for my English class."

"I wrote a poem." Sam said getting to her backpack across the room. She hurried back to her oxygen tank and put the tubes back in. She had to wait a moment to catch her breath.

"_The oxygen was poison, her breath stunk like a dead skunk. There were trickles of blood running down her sleeve. The floors creaked and wobbled as she walked the room filled with tragedy whenever she did speak. The girl had a curse on her a curse she cannot win for whoever got close to her they'd let her cancer win." _She put the paper back down and laughed.

"I know it's a shit poem but I like to rhyme." She shrugged.

"I want to hear something from you." Sam said quietly.

Eli always carried his notebook around so he nodded slowly taking it out of his bag and flipped through the pages. Some were too personal to share.

"_Julia took the stairs down the rugged path. No one knew if she'd ever come back. There she said she felt safe and warm, there she said she didn't feel harm. There was something wrong with her, though the people didn't know what. No one knew she was the mystery and the detective. But one day she escaped down the rugged path. But something happened to her and she never came back. People searched for her down her rugged path but only trails of blood were on that path. After they saw her hanging on the tree. She was only fifteen… but she didn't want to be. So now everytime Ari travels down that rugged path he'll look down the old path were his love was hung on the tree. He didn't know she felt that way, but oh no, this story has a twist. Ari was the murderer and Julia was his bitch." _Eli folded the paper and put it back in his bag.

"Whose Ari and Julia?" Sam asked quietly.

"They're made up." Eli replied.

She shook her head, "No who are they." She said pushing Eli's limits.

"They were a couple I used to know. Julia was my best friend and her boyfriend Ari was my enemy." He shrugged.

"Do you still see them?" Sam asked.

"Julia was killed in a car accident. I see Ari sometimes but he doesn't go out much,"

"I'm sorry," Sam said quickly. "Losing friends are hard. I would know." She looked up and down again.

"You're going to be a great writer Eli,"

Eli genuinely smiled, "Thanks, kid,"

Sam took his hand and held it against her cheek. "Your hand is warm."

"Yeah? Your cheek is cold." But he didn't jerk away.

"I'm in love with Danny," Sam whispered. Eli knew who he was because he saw him today puking and coughing up blood.

"I can tell," Eli, says smiling lightly, "You talk about him a lot." Eli teases.

"Actually, I always talk about you," She says bluntly. "But I don't love you like I love Danny,"

He smiled a bit. "Well, I'd make a move soon."

"Listen, I gotta go. My class starts soon." Eli let go of her face and kissed her forehead grabbing his bag leaving her room.

"Thank you," Her mom said and he nodded. "You know Eli, she doesn't have that long to live…. You really make her happy." She patted his shoulder and he nodded.

"Do you have the check, by the way?" Eli asked. He needed to pay the rent and he hadn't been paid yet. She nodded going to the computer and grabbing the check off the desk.

"Here you go." She said smiling but it didn't touch her eye.

"I'll see you soon." He said exiting her door into his car.

Eli just sat in his car. He took out the paper and he saw that there were saw comments on his work with the initials C.E. he was being haunted by his past when he'd been trying to escape it for all these years.

Eli didn't have any friends. He didn't need any friends after what he did to everyone the day he graduated Highschool. He said bye to everyone because that was going to be the end. That was it but it wasn't. And all of a sudden memories with Clare, Adam, Fiona, Imogen came flooding back and he didn't know how to stop it as nostalgia crashed its tides into him.

He only had himself and Sam. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when she died…


End file.
